Office Affairs
by Briwookie
Summary: Kisa hated opening hours, especially when he is the first one to arrive at Emerald at five in the morning. But what if there were others who had office affairs of their own? Rated T for sexual references. Pairing: Onodera/Takano One-Shot


Kisa really hated opening so early in the morning.

Honestly, the man believed in his beauty sleep. This job was relentless when It came to the the regulation and 'quotas', but honestly, he wasn't like the rest of his coworkers, who could wake up with a smile on his face. No, he needed at least five cups of a coffee, and an unhealthy but delicious plethora of food in his stomach before he could operate.

Of course, who was responsible for being the first one to come to work after the Christmas holidays?

He was.

Who had to clean up all the shit that Mino and Isaka left after their rendezvous with liquor to celebrate the release of their latest manga?

He did.

Also, he can't forget the time when Hatori promised to help him on the last night of their shift, but who _mysteriously_ vanished, stating someone precious to him was sick at two in the morning.

Kisa was not an idiot, but most importantly, he wasn't the support mechanism that the entire industry could use whenever the hell they wanted. Frankly, the thirty year old was getting sick of it. He didn't want to deal with coming to Emerald when he could be having the most amazing morning blowjob ever by his boyfriend.

"I swear, Takano better raise my salary for this." He muttered under his breath, right as he arrived in front of the building. The decorative lights still flickered from their position on the first floor railings, and Kisa couldn't help but snicker at how Isaka still hadn't changed them, even though they were obviously broken and didn't work anymore.

He inserted his key into the slot before walking towards the elevator, wondering how long it would be before someone came by, so he could yell at them about the crap he had gone through in the past two weeks. Once he reached his stop, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, walking through the aisle to get towards his department, when all of a sudden he came across a strange realization.

The door that would lead Kisa to the room he was going to was _cracked open._

It was definitely one of those scenarios where it wouldn't be too open to cause suspicion, but it was barely unlocked. There was a slither of light that emerged from the allotted space, and the editor honestly had to blink twice to register it.

_Somebody's here?_

The young man groaned. Now he was more infuriated because someone obviously took the time to get here at the crack of time to open up! He could have slept in this entire time and dreamt of important things, like how Yukina gives the best back massages, or how his cooking is actually more edible than the food they serve at work, or how whenever they're alone at night, all that Kisa can say is he wants more of his body, how he can't get enough, or even…

"I want you inside of me right now."

He wasn't expecting to hear a voice so seductive like he had just then, but Kisa turned his head slightly towards the open door, his eyes wide. _What did he just hear?_

The possibility that two people were romping each other at five in the morning was enough to get him intrigued. Not only that, but Kisa recognized that vulnerable voice anywhere, and he didn't believe that he was audibly witnessing the younger man to be so _sexual_.

"This is unlike you, _Ritsu_. Someone seemed to have gotten lonely without me to comfort him…"

"Shut up! You know damn well that you spent too long over at my place during the break and…_Ah_."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over your sweet submission."

"_Bastar_…_wait_, go back to touching there again."

Kisa couldn't resist the obvious temptation to peek into the slot to see what was going on, and his eyes were shaped like huge plates once he saw it.

Onodera was pressed tightly against the wall of the office, right by where Takano's desk was. His chest was facing away from his boss, his brunette hair messily scrambled, and his legs were spread apart so wide it would be a gymnast cry. Not only that, but a taller man, Takano Masamune himself, was busy moving his fingers vertically in a way Kisa knew all too well. The editor flushed as he saw his, and he covered his mouth to withstand a gasp once his coworker flung his head back and let out a throaty moan.

"_Shit."_

"I didn't realize you spoke French. Your dirty words are even better when you're aroused." Takano chucked, and Kisa watched as he silenced himself, licking down a trail on Onodera's exposed back. He planted kisses down his spine, and even went as far as separating his legs more to get his head in between them.

Between the noises and the wet sounds that eroded from both of their aching mouths, Kisa was almost ashamed to recognize the bulge in his pants. Even worse? They didn't get to the actual fucking yet.

Foreplay always got Kisa wet, but he couldn't help but continue to stare in the bask of their lovemaking, the way that Onodera sounded when he was about to orgasm, but was shushed once Takano wiped his mouth and stood back on his feet. The boss rubbed his tip inside of Onodera's entrance, and once that little push went a long way, he got him squealing like a pig.

"Even after all the times we have sex…you're still way too tight. You would think that it would loosen you up a little."

Onodera said nothing in response, but he turned his head towards Takano and he was rewarded with a kiss. Kisa marveled at the sight, but it was also making him more stimulated while watching.

_I shouldn't get this turned on watching my mew friend and my boss fuck right by my office. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Takano slowly started to thrust, his long legs taking Onodera in all of his submissive glory, and while he started off slow, he gradually picked up speed. Soon, they were off to the races. Kisa couldn't believe how normal it seemed to them, to be having sex this way, it almost seemed like a perfect scene from a movie. Or, a really steamy novel that can only happen miraculously in real life if two people were lucky enough.

"Please, T-Takano-san, you're going way too fast…"

"You seem to be enjoying it just fine. Why stop when you're already so close to coming in my hand?" Takano huskily responded, wrapping his large palm around Onodera's manhood. Kisa rubbed his own hand down on his pants, hating the guilty pleasure of touching himself to something like this, but also realizing that it was their fault for being too hot in the first place!

Onodera let out a loud moan that anyone could have heard if Kisa wasn't the only person in the building.

"I'm coming…I'm coming right now, Takano-san! Please, _Jesus_, I'm going to…!"

Soon, Kisa witnessed a splatter of what he assumed to be semen hit against the wall. Takano and Onodera were breathing heavily as they separated, right as Takano came himself, and they started kissing each other after everything was over. Kisa couldn't believe what he just experienced, but he knew that it would be something he'd never get out of his mind. It wasn't really a bad thing, not like that time he caught Yokozawa looking up naughty pictures of his boyfriend in Santa costumes earlier that winter season – but it was not leaving his frame of memory soon, that was for sure.

Then, something happened that made Kisa regret coming here in the first place.

He heard a loud honking noise come from his pocket.

Instantly, Kisa glanced down towards his jeans, and found that he forgot to turn off his alarm. He only put it on an hour snooze, and it was blaring up on the loudest volume.

_This cannot be fucking happening right now._

Takano and Onodera quickly looked toward the cracked door, and Kisa didn't run faster in his entire life. He scurried towards the bathroom, as fast as an Olympic sprinter, and once he reached a stall, he locked it quickly. He could hear Onodera and Takano running through the halls, looking for the person whose cellphone went off during their post-pornographic dismay, but Kisa turned it off and sighed deeply once he figured that the two were off far away.

"Now, I just have to take care…of this." He muttered, unzipping his pants.


End file.
